


Clowns and Jugglers

by mooglecharm (morphaileffect)



Series: The Set-up [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anniversary, Comedy, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphaileffect/pseuds/mooglecharm
Summary: Ravus honestly has no idea how romantic anniversaries work.
Relationships: Ravus Nox Fleuret/Ignis Scientia
Series: The Set-up [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930120
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Clowns and Jugglers

**Author's Note:**

> Was supposed to post something longer for the anniversary of Episode Ignis a.k.a. FLEURENTIA DAY but work got in the way and this short, rushed piece was all I could finish T_T
> 
> Set close to a year after "The Set-up," and AFTER "Taking Root" but before "Peace Offering." Enjoy the fluff!

Ignis’ days were consumed by preparations for the royal anniversary. Ravus helped by taking on some of his correspondence tasks and public appearances, leaving him better able to concentrate on the event.

Ravus had never really been on the planning side of a major celebration, and it always fascinated/mortified him to see how _involved_ the process was. There was so much to do, and Ignis seemed intent on personally handling everything - from the merchants would would supply the flower decorations, to the paths that the evening parade would take around Insomnia.

At the very least, he left the security aspect of the entire affair to the Crownsguard and his friend, Gladiolus Amicitia - and the promotion of the event to his popular friend, Prompto Argentum. Thinking of such things as well would no doubt burn him out.

Ignis always threw himself 100% into any task. But at the very least, he seemed to be enjoying this. If it was for someone he cared about, he seemed more energized as he handled the kind of work that both he and Ravus called “the tedium” - and King Noctis was as close to a brother as Ignis had.

Lunafreya and her husband had better appreciate the effort put into this.

Ravus let him enjoy himself. He was handling Ignis’ office workload on top of his own, and it kept his inquiring mind busy.

He sat on the couch in their apartment, poring over the new documents that were waiting for his official seal.

Ignis, having just put the phone down from speaking with the fifth caterer hired for the event, sat beside him and laid a hand on his knee to catch his attention.

“Something I realized of late,” he said softly to Ravus, “it’ll be December 13th soon.”

“And this is important why...?” Ravus asked half-heartedly.

The question seemed to take Ignis aback. He withdrew his hand.

“No particular reason,” he answered, attempting an air of nonchalance. “It just marks an entire year since the last time we were in Altissia.”

He got up off the couch and moved away. Ravus looked up from his documents.

Altissia?

What was so important about

\- oh.

He looked at Ignis, whose back was to him, and who was already looking up another number on his phone to dial.

“But we were not wed on the 13th of December,” Ravus thoughtfully pointed out. “It wasn’t even our first night together...”

“It was the day we first put on our earrings,” Ignis replied, without turning. “Which we haven’t removed yet.”

Oh.

That’s right.

The day of their unspoken vow.

In Tenebrae, it was not an occasion that merited a fuss. A wedding was a lifelong promise, which deserved to be marked every year...but the exchange of jewelry, that symbolic tie between lovers, was only thought of as a step towards that.

A _very serious_ step, without a doubt, yet only one of many.

It occurred to Ravus only then that there was no such ritual in Lucis...and so it might have had a great deal more emotional significance to Ignis, than it did to Ravus.

His Lucian partner could hardly be blamed for that.

Ignis found the number he was looking for, and put the phone up to his ear - the one with the earring he had just so casually referenced.

He waited for the supplier on the other end to pick up. In the meantime, Ravus’s brow knitted, as he pondered what he had just heard.

Some seconds later, it became clear his call would not be answered. Ignis put his phone down with a small sigh. Only then did Ravus tentatively ask:

“Is it...important to mark such an occasion among Lucians?”

“I wouldn’t say ‘important,’” Ignis clarified. “I would say...some people like to celebrate it. Not just Lucians.”

“Do _you_ like to celebrate it?”

Ignis turned to him finally, flashed him a wry, somewhat shy smile that very clearly conveyed to Ravus _I wouldn’t have brought it up if I didn’t_.

“No, not especially,” he answered.

But Ravus knew what his multi-layered, not completely truthful “royal counselor” voice sounded like.

So he took the cue. He cleared his throat.

“I...might want to celebrate it,” he said carefully. “It would be my first time, however, so I will require your guidance.”

Both his partner’s reaction _and_ his words seemed to intrigue Ignis.

“Your first time?” he asked, making his way back to the couch. “You’ve mentioned having lovers.”

“Yes.” Ravus tossed the documents in his hands onto the coffee table in front of him. “Lovers who never stayed a year. Much less lovers with whom I even considered exchanging things of any real significance.”

This made Ignis smile. He sat beside Ravus again.

“So...how does this...occasion work?” As he said “occasion,” Ravus waved his hand in the air. “Do you...hire clowns and jugglers or...”

“Clowns and jugglers...?”

Ignis knew that Ravus honestly didn’t have an idea. He just couldn’t keep the amusement out of his voice.

Ravus blushed lightly. Huffed.

“I don’t know what freakish ceremonies you Lucians hold to commemorate whichever senseless events you fancy.”

The bile in his voice meant indignation mixed with embarrassment, and Ignis laughed aloud.

Ravus would have become even _more_ indignant at being laughed at - except he was able to acknowledge that his gaffe helped Ignis to relax.

“Well...” As his chuckle died down, he reached out and held Ravus’ hand. “For people who aren’t royalty, like myself, it usually isn’t a big affair. Only the people involved get to celebrate it. It’s a short vacation out of town, perhaps, or a lavish dinner somewhere they’ve never been...or a quiet candlelit dinner at home. Anything that’s out of the ordinary, and enjoyed by both parties.”

 _‘People who aren’t royalty.’_ As if it mattered that Ravus was royalty when he was alone with the most important person to him.

And everything that Ignis said sounded good. It was definitely not royal fare, if one considered that “royal fare” meant all your celebrations were public and shared by the common folk...but each and every one of his suggestions appealed to Ravus. Perhaps it was _because_ they were all so intimate and private.

Ravus leaned in to kiss Ignis on the lips.

“I will enjoy what you will enjoy,” he said quietly afterwards. “Can we plan our day around that?”

Ignis smiled again, and reached for a longer, deeper kiss this time.

“I’ll make sure to find something you’ll enjoy as well,” he assured his partner. “Leave it to me. And I promise...no circuses.”


End file.
